zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Pod Room
The Pod Room is an escape room that is found within the Pop Off fragment for Q-Team. It is an oddly shaped room that can be rotated back and forth by using a hammer. It is searched by Q and Eric. Mira is missing. Layout A large number of cold sleep pods are stored here. Proper operation dictates that the pods remain stored away at all times. Story Eric and Q wake up and realize Mira is missing. Items Found Items Hammer Found by completing the first two slider minigames, it is used to rotate the room. Driver handle This item is found behind thick glass. In order to obtain it, the hammer must be used to rotate the room and two more slider puzzles must be completed. Needs to be combined with the driver tip. Driver tip This item is found behind thick glass. In order to obtain it, the hammer must be used to rotate the room. Combines with the driver handle. Shotgun Obtained after completing the last two slider puzzles. Used to break the glass covering the red button to reveal the pods. Combined Items Large driver Obtained after combining the driver with the handle, is used for the becoming Zero minigame and used on the rotating device. Minigames Quest Files There are two files, one on the floor, the other below the "Turning Zero" game. Although not a mini-game, be sure to take the file on the floor since some players miss this. Hammer Case Slider (bottom) BlockA1.PodRoom.jpg|Initial position. BlockA2.PodRoom.jpg|Move the blue block up. BlockA3.PodRoom.jpg|Move the green block right. You're done! Hammer Case Slider (top) BlockB1.PodRoom.jpg|Initial position. BlockB2.PodRoom.jpg|Move the green block right. You're done! Large Driver Case Slider 1 Blocko1.png|Initial position. Blocko2.png|Move the right green block up and left. Blocko3.png|Move the right blue block up. Blocko4.png|Move the right yellow block into the corner. Blocko5.png|Move the left green block up and right. Blocko6.png|Move the left blue block up. Blocko7.png|Move the left yellow block into the corner. Blocko8.png|Move both blue blocks down. Blocko9.png|Move the green blocks into the corners. You're done! Large Driver Case Slider 2 Blocky1.png|Initial position. Blocky2.png|Move the blue blocks down and to the side. Blocky3.png|Move the green blocks up. Blocky4.png|Move the purple block up. Blocky5.png|Move the yellow blocks closer together. Blocky6.png|Move the blue blocks down. Blocky7.png|Move the green blocks up into the corners. Blocky8.png|Move the purple block up and left. Blocky9.png|Move both yellow blocks up and right. Blocky10.png|Move the right-most blue block to the left. Blocky11.png|Move the yellow block out of the way. You're done! Golden Wheel Slider (left) BlockD1.PodRoom.jpg|Initial position. BlockD2.PodRoom.jpg|Move the green piece clockwise. BlockD3.PodRoom.jpg|Move the blue piece up. BlockD4.PodRoom.jpg|Move the green piece counter-clockwise. You're done! Golden Wheel Slider (right) BlockC1.PodRoom.jpg|Initial position. BlockC2.PodRoom.jpg|Move the yellow piece down. BlockC3.PodRoom.jpg|Move the green piece left. BlockC4.PodRoom.jpg|Move the yellow piece up. BlockC5.PodRoom.jpg|Rotate the blue piece clockwise. You're done! Turning Zero The goal of this game is to get the number in the center to 0 using addition and subtraction. However, if the number drops below 0 and becomes negative, the puzzle resets (not the entire puzzle, just the part the player is on). The player must do this a total of three times: * Part 1: Turn left twice, then constantly turn right * Part 2: Right, right, left, left, right, right, left, left * Part 3: Keep turning left until the number becomes 80. Then simply right, right, left, right. If these solutions don't work, make sure you aren't confusing left and right. Try the opposite. Driver Turning After completing the previous mini-game, turn the room until all three green stripes are on the bottom floor. Keep experimenting with left and right. It shouldn't be too hard. Shotgun Case Slider (left) There are multiple ways to complete this puzzle, but the ultimate goal is to try to get the purple c block down (while the game suggests placing the purple c-block in the bottom left corner, it technically doesn't have to be). Here is one easy solution: BlockC1.png|Initial position. BlockC2.png|Move the blue block up. BlockC3.png|Move the green and purple blocks below into this position. BlockC4.png|Move the blue block down. BlockC5.png|Move a yellow block down. BlockC6.png|On the top, move the yellow and green block into this position. BlockC7.png|Move the blue and purple blocks up. BlockC8.png|Move the green block into the top left. BlockC9.png|Move the purple block into the top left. BlockC10.png|Move the other purple block down. BlockC11.png|Move the blue and green block into this position. BlockC12.png|Move the purple block into the top right. BlockC13.png|Move the blue and yellow blocks up. BlockC14.png|Move the purple and blue block into this position. BlockC15.png|Move the blue block down. You're done! Shotgun Case Slider (right) There are multiple ways to complete this puzzle. Here's one fool-proof solution: Block1.png|Initial position. Block2.png|Move the blue blocks right. Block3.png|Move the green blocks into the corners. Block4.png|Move the blue and yellow block into the top-left corner. Block5.png|Move the purple + into the lower left. Block6.png|Move the yellow to the left. Block7.png|Slide the green block between the yellow blocks. Block8.png|Move the big cyan blocks into the top right. Block9.png|Move the green and blue blocks under the purple + to the right corner. Block10.png|Move the purple block down. Block11.png|Move the green and yellow blocks. You're done! After escape Humorous Quotes Examine the lock on the top of the hammer: : Examine the lock on the bottom of the hammer: : Examine the lock on the bottom of the driver: : Examine the driver tip: : Examine the large driver: : Examine the lock on the left side of the driver: : Examine the lock on the right side of the driver: : Examine the family portrait when it's right-side up: : Category:Locations Category:ZTD Locations Category:Escape rooms Category:ZTD escape rooms